The Snow Leopard and His Little Cat
by Hp-slash-crazy
Summary: All people have an animal that they shift into. At age 16 they find out if they are sub or dom. This is non-magic, slash TomXHarry. Possibly will contain Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore bashing, mpreg and yaoi content. Don't read if you don't like slash. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

The Snow Leopard and His Little Cat

This is my first fanfic so I'm not exactly sure if this is a cool idea but oh well. This WILL BE SLASH! Just as a warning. For those who do not like this genre please, please press the back button and find another story. This story will at some point contain mpreg, sexual content, and others that I will mention in future chapters. As a heads up, these animals in real life don't mate so please ignore biology and all that and just go with it. If anyone is willing to beta just pm me to let me know. Please review and tell me what you think.

_Animal taking to human half_- _Hello_

HP-slash-crazy

Disclaimer—I do not own, the genius belongs only to Rowling, I just play with the characters.

Chapter 1- The Mating Game

Pacing his bedroom, an eight-teen year old male, with bright emerald green eyes and shoulder length black hair that was untamable, thought about what was happening below his room. He knew his parents were down there greeting all the dominates that would be there to try and find if Harry would be their submissive mate. The panther shifter was anxious about who would be his dominate mate because being a panther shifter meant he had a special gift that most male submissives did not have, he could carry a litter of cubs. Thus many that knew what his animal was were hoping to be Harry's mate.

Everyone was a shifter and all animals were physiologically compatible to all other animals. There were few animal shifters which allowed male submissives to carry young. Only two known species had the ability for males to carry children to term, panthers and snowy owls. The animals that people shifted to were dependent on their personalities and a few other factors that no one was quite clear on. The animal that a person shifted to was discovered at age five, dominance and submissives were figured out at age six-teen while submissives were allow to be mated at age eight-teen.

The door to his room creaked open but so into his musings and pacing, Harry didn't hear it. Harry felt an arm lower itself around his waist and lips pressed to his ear.

"You are mine," the man whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry stiffened at the words and inhaled the air to identify who had entered his space. The first thing that he could tell was what kind of shifter was behind him. _Snow leopard_, he only knew one of those shifters and he wasn't one of the few that he liked.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs with the rest of the hopefuls?" Harry snarled at the man. "I distinctly remember the protocol for a submissive's mating prospects and you're breaking the most important one."

"Can't break it when the dominate knows that the sub belongs to him. But I digress, if you want to go through this farce of a meeting, by all means let's do it."

"Get the hell out of my room, Tom! You aren't my Dom!" Harry shouted.

The racket in Harry's room drew his mother upstairs to see what was going on. The site that greeted Lily's eyes was an interesting one, her baby boy wrapped up in Tom Riddle's arms. She watched quietly from the doorway as Tom whispered in Harry's ear. Lily knew that Tom was Harry's dom, had known as a mother knows when her child has met the one who completes them. She could see it when Tom was protective around Harry when someone was flirting with her baby.

Clearing her throat, "Tom, I think you should go back downstairs, we're about to begin. You know the rules."

With a nod, Tom walked passed Lily and smiled like a cat that swallowed the canary.

"Mom! Why did you let him up here?! You've known that he's obsessed with me, thinks we're mates!"

Lily shook her head and stroked Harry's hair. "Don't worry about it now, we're ready to being with the ceremony, you need to shift, baby. I'll stand outside the door so that you can shift."

Harry slipped out of his shirt and jeans so that they weren't destroyed due to the shift to his animal form. The shift was uncomfortable but it was over quickly and in Harry's place was a beautiful black panther with emerald eyes that couldn't belong to anyone else. Padding to the door, Harry nudged Lily's leg to get her attention.

"Let's go baby, we need to find your mate, then everything can be calmer around here because, I'm about to tear out my hair with all these crazy doms running around our home," Lily said to the panther at her side, smiling when she heard the chuffing laughter come from Harry's animal.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Harry let his panther, Vasilios , take control.

_We need a strong dominate mate, to protect us and our cubs. Only one can I scent that is strong enough for this honor, but we need to test him._

_I know that we need a strong dom, Vasilios, but how will I know if he is competent for us?_

_When we've found his scent, we attack and see if he can subdue us, then we will know._

When Harry and Vasilios finished talking, the panther closed it great emerald eyes and began to sniff at the screens that hid the identity of the dom behind it. Imeaditly, Vasilios passed over all doms that gave off the scent of fear believing that this was a sign of a weak dom. When Vasilios reached the screen that had the strongest scent of a dom that could take care of him and his human host, Vasilios raised a paw and tore the screen away to reveal a large snow leopard that was grinning as much as a leopard can. For a brief moment, Vasilios stilled, looking into the smoky silver eyes of the dominate that he had chosen to be his and Harry's mate. He knew this man could protect him and any cubs they had together, but to be completely sure, Vasilios lured the snow leopard out of the house and into the surrounding woods so he could test the male.

Following the emerald eyed panther, Einar the animal half of Tom Riddle, knew what was coming next and he knew he would not lose to their submissive mate, one that he had waited so long for. He would have this little cat under him by night's end if it took that long. Einar could feel his human eager to finally claim the boy who he had watched for a great length of time. Circling the panther, Einar could see a sheer rock wall that no animal could climb and tried to back Vasilios into it. Vasilios was relaxed and knew his territory and just went with what the snow leopard was hoping to accomplish.

As the two cats neared the rock wall, Vasilios leapt over Einar and took off running toward the stream that had a water fall where it was very easy to lose a scent trail. But Vasilios miscalculated as he felt the snow leopard's teeth sinking into his right hind leg. The bite brought him down to the ground which allowed Einar those precious few seconds to have leverage over Vasilios. Getting on top of his little cat, Einar tried to keep a tight grip on the fur at Vasilios' neck in order to keep the panther on the ground.

Vasilios laid still and waited until he felt Einar's grip on the back of his neck loosen then rose quickly to his feet and threw the snow leopard off of his back. Momentary stunned, Einar lost sight of his prey as the panther took off for the water that was just a little ways away. Vasilios ran at a dead sprint to the waterfall which had a cavern that was off to the side of the waterfall where he had been many time before as a child. When he was safely inside the cavern, he waited for any sign that the snow leopard had found him. As Vasilios waited, he became a little disheartened that the beautiful snow leopard hadn't caught him or at least figured out where he was.

With a huff, Vasilios slipped into the water and swam to the shore. He was going home, if this dom could not find him and bring him down, Vasilios would just find another dom. Not paying the least bit of attention to his surroundings, Vasilios failed to notice a pair of eyes watching from the tree above him. Waiting until the last second, Einar jumped from the tree branch he sat on, waiting for his little cat to come from the cavern, and pulled him under his strong body and kept a tight hold on the scruff of the panther's neck, not yielding when he felt the cat beneath his body go limp. He wouldn't fall for that trick again.

Growling at his panther to return to human form, Einar kept his dominate position over his tricky sub. Feeling the panther's muscles bunch and prepare for an attempt at escape, the snow leopard kept the sub's scruff in a firm bite to remind him that Einar was in charge. Finally, with a huff from the little cat beneath him, he felt the soft fur change into an expanse of beautiful lightly tanned skin. Allowing his human to take over and shift back into their human form, Einar waited patiently for the sub to expose his neck and allow his dom to place the mate mark for all to see.

"My Submissive," the voice whispered in Harry's ear and then bit down where neck and shoulder connected to mark the wonderfully unmarked neck with his teeth.

Harry, coming out of his haze, turned to look up into the eyes of his dom. Those azure blue eyes looked into his with pride and a little bit of teasing as Tom whispered into his ear.

"Well my little cat, what was that that you said earlier?"

Harry's only thought, OH SHIT!

Well how was it? As a warning, I am a college student so my updates will be sporadic and kinda unpredictable. I hope it was good, and I would really like to know what you all think.

Vasilios is Greek and means with royal blood or regal

Einar is Old Norse for lone warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

The Snow Leopard and His Little Cat

Well, thanks to all those who reviewed and add/favorite this story. Just going to remind that I might not be consistent in updating due to college so please don't think I've abandoned this story. Again guys, I do really appreciate all the faves/follows that you're doing. Well since I'm done with some homework, I decided to finish up chapter two.

I also have a poll up on my profile; pick the animal that you want Sirius to be. It will be closed by chapter 4.

Thanks also to my beta – Katra Talos

Chapter 2 – Preparing for a Bonding Ceremony

_Animal to human half – HI_

_Thoughts—this is insane_

Tom looked into Harry's eyes, enjoying the brief sparkle of panic that lit the emerald eyes up. Purring, Tom rubbed his face into Harry's neck, where his mate mark rested. In the back of his mind Tom could hear Einar whispering to take their mate and go where no one could find them.

_OURS! Take him home with us now! To exposed, we need cover and to protect mate!_

_Einar, listen, we're okay, we need to take Harry back to his den so that we can prepare for the ceremony. Then after that, we can take him and make cubs._

With this thought, Tom felt Einar purr contentedly in his mind ready to have a family of his own. Feeling movement underneath his body as Harry tried to shift his dom off of his back. Shaking his head, Tom gently nipped at the mate mark to get Harry's attention.

"What?!" Harry snapped at Tom wanting the male off his back.

Unhappy with his sub's tone, Tom bit hard into the mark, feeling Harry go limp underneath him.

"I am your dominate mate, you will respect that, are we clear, my little cat?"

Harry could feel Vasilios snarl at being called little. Harry knew he was short, but all subs were that was just how it worked. Harry knew that he needed to get home so that everything could be set up with his parents and the bonding scheduled, clothes orders put in for both his and Tom's formal bonding robes and for the rings to be picked and made.

"Yes, now please let me up! You can deal with my parents I'm–"But Harry was cut off when he heard Tom growl. "What did I do this time?" he asked exasperated.

"You're not leaving my side; you'll be there with me to talk to your Mother and Father so that everything can be done in one sitting and we also have to talk about something that will pertain to us and our future family."

Ignoring what Tom had said, Harry just sighed exasperatedly and looked up, "Can you move your sorry arse off of me so that I can get up and we can go?!"

Tom just shook his head as got up going slowly so as to feel all of Harry's exposed flesh, ogling the firm behind of his mate.

"I guess that I'll let that one pass, little cat," Tom whispered in Harry's ear enjoying the flush that erupted at Tom's perusal of Harry.

Chuffing at Tom, Harry shifted back into his animal and took off running in the direction of home. Tom just shook his head, smiled and shifted into his Snow Leopard running after Harry at full speed. Quickly catching up to Harry, he nudged the panther away from his intended destination toward a place where Tom went when he needed peace and solitude from the world.

As they ran, Tom would brush up against Harry's side, to turn him at the right time and just for the contact. After waiting so long for his little cat, he just wanted to reassure himself that it had finally happened and that Harry was his. But things were so much more complicated than he wanted to deal with but such was the life for the Snow Leopard clan. Being the head of the clan was something that took much work and also dealt with the enemies of this people but such is life. Seeing that they had arrived, Tom shifted and went into the large cave where he kept spare clothes in cases such as this, and dressed. Grabbing an extra shirt, he tossed it to the still shifted Harry. Picking up the shirt by his teeth, Harry went out behind a tree to shift.

Harry put the black button-up shirt on and walked back to Tom. Looking around, Harry noticed the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded the place. The cave was only a part of the beauty that could be seen. Old Sugar Maple trees surrounded the area, flowers of all colors grew throughout the entire clearing and somewhere in the distance Harry could hear a little babbling brook which emptied out into a clear lake that was a short distance from the cave.

_This place is beautiful, _Harry thought as he looked around a little more, ignoring Tom for a few more moments. _This would be an awesome place to live._

Tom watched as his little mate looked around the clearing. _MMMM he looks good in black. But he'd look hotter underneath me._ Tom could hear Einar purr at that thought. _Get head out of gutter, NOW!_ Shaking his head, Tom called out to Harry.

"We need to talk privately, so let's go in the cave. There is a lot to cover and we don't have much time before your parents worry about where I've taken you. Well more aptly, your Father will worry, not your Mother."

Harry nodded and walked towards Tom, curious about what was so important that it couldn't be discussed in front of others. "Why would Dad worry more than Mom?"

Chuckling, Tom answered, "Your Father will worry more because he's going to be anxious to find his little Bambi. Your Mother, on the other hand, had a feeling that it would be me that would be your dom, but that doesn't matter at this point."

"How do you know about _that _nickname?!" Harry asked shocked.

Smirking, Tom just shook his head, "Can't reveal my sources. Now let's get to why I really wanted to talk here." Once inside the cave, Tom went to the middle and lit a few candles so it was easier to see one another. Sitting down, Tom motioned for Harry to do the same.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you is not known to the world, the Snow Leopard shifters aren't lead by any sort of group government, it's just run by a single person, a king if you will. Unlike the normal secession, the crown is given to the one whose name is revealed from the oracle. The oracle will look into the future of each person who put their name down, seeing which person will be the best possible leader for my people. Out of many who were much older than me, I was chosen.

"This means a lot for what will happen with my life. As a leader, I have to deal with those animal groups who do not wish to deal with the issues between our breed of people. I also have to deal with those within the clan who feel slighted that they were not chosen to rule the clan."

Harry took a moment to digest what Tom had said. "Why would they dispute over the fact that you were chosen by a person who could see the future and knew who could best lead the clan?"

"The people think that way because of the family that I'm descended from. Salazar Slytherin is known as one of the first shifters that was a snake. But the fact that I am a snow leopard just means that I don't follow family tradition, most of my family is reptiles of some sort. I have too many emotions to be as coldblooded as the rest of my family. There are those who think that I will lead them to destruction because of my family and others just wish they would have gotten the position."

Harry nodded and then asked, "Who's the person that I should worry about the most when it comes to people who hate you?"

"That's a difficult question. There are lots of those. The one I worry about now that you're my mate is Bellatrix LeStrange. She's been obsessed with me for longer than I care to remember. But there is Dumbledore, who would use anyone to usurp me from my position."

"Really? Dumbledore is a friend of my Dad's. He's harmless though, just a little off his rocker. Last I checked, he's a goat."

"Harry, that's the wrong Dumbledore. I'm talking about Albus. He wants to control all shifters in Britain and will do anything to manage it. I know that Albus has a couple of people who are working for him in a number of ways to try and further his goal. Though there are many reasons why people work for him, he promises things that he can't deliver on and few other things. The animals that he'd have the hardest time convincing are snow leopards because we are such a close knit community that we only allow mates and cubs in for the original families."

Glancing outside, Harry noticed that dusk was coming and that his parents would be worried if he didn't come home soon. Standing, Harry looked at Tom. "We need to go Dad's going to be pacing a hole in the floor."

Tom nodded and rose, shedding his clothing once more, shifted and rubbed against Harry's legs in a bid to get him to change quickly. Harry looked down at the snow leopard, really seeing him for the first time. The eyes of the animal were so different from his human form. Those pale grey eyes reminded Harry of ice that covered a clear pond, like the one outside of this little sanctuary. The fur was pure white with coal black rosettes that covered the top of his coat, looking down at the paws; Harry noticed how large and strong they seemed. This snow leopard was an absolute beauty.

Tom, feeling Harry's blatant staring, purred at him. In the back of his head, Tom heard Einar preening at the perusal from their little cat. He wanted to see his panther in all his glory, to ogle his mate as he had Tom. Chuffing at Harry, he waited for his sub to shift so that they could go. If he was in his human form, Tom would have chuckled at Harry's blushing as he undressed and became a panther.

Nudging Harry, they took off to the Potter home, where two anxious parents waited for their Bambi.

/*-/-*/-/8*-/*-*/*-*-/*-/*-*/*-*/*-/*

Lily Potter watched her husband pace around the living room, waiting for their son to come home with his dominate. Holding a smile back, Lily saw James sigh and run his hands through the already messy hair. He didn't take Harry's mating very well, wanting to think of that cute little boy who wore glasses and had freckles all over his face, not the of age submissive who was currently fighting a potential dom.

"Lily, where's my Bambi?! He shouldn't be gone this long!" The red fox inside of James was showing, as a protective Dad, he always worried for his Bambi.

Lily smiled gently at him, taking James' hand and pulling him to sit beside her on the couch, running a soothing hand over his back, calming James slowly. "Our Bambi will be just fine. You know who is out there with him. I am not worried in the least, I trust Tom to keep Harry safe, and you should too. I'm well aware of the fact that his family is predominately reptilian, but Tom's not. I also trust Harry and Vasilios to make the right decision when it comes to a mate don't you?"

Nodding, James relaxed into Lily's side. "I just don't like the thought that he is old enough to start a family of his own and that he'll be leaving us soon. All I can see is that little boy that wanted to watch Bambi and cuddle with his Mommy and Daddy. Why does time fly so fast?"

"Because that's how life is, James."

Ears perking, Lily heard the padding of paws on the path coming up from the woods. Smiling, Lily walked to the French doors, opening them so Tom and Harry could come inside without shifting and being nude in front of her and James. Tom walked over to where he had left his pile of clothes from before the Mating Game began. Harry started up the stairs to go to his room in order to change and dress.

About ten minutes later, Harry and Tom were sitting at the kitchen table where they began to plan the bonding ceremony. Mostly Lily and Tom were dealing with plans, with James occasionally making some sort of noise in either assent or dissent with what was being planned.

"I think Harry's robes should be a grey color, to bring out his eyes. Tom, you should wear black, I know that's the typical, but I think it would look really good with your eyes and dark hair."

Tom nodded, happy to just let Lily go with all the plans and everything that bonding entails. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom noticed Harry nodding off. _He looks adorable, can't wait until we have him in our den._

"Well, Lily I think we should call it, Little Cat is about to fall asleep sitting up. He did have a long day. When I put him to bed, I want to talk to you both about a few things."

Both James and Lily nodded and watched with awe as Tom lifted Harry bridal style and cradled his head in Tom's shoulder. With the grace that was enhanced, Tom kept Harry from waking. Making the short trip upstairs, Tom looked around Harry's room, seeing what Harry really like and should add into the master bedroom at Tom's manor. The walls were a dark cerulean blue with an accent wall of metallic grey. Around the walls, there were pictures of family. He identified Harry's parents, Severus and his mate, and Remus with his mate Fenrir.

Placing Harry on the bed and gently tucking him in, Tom kissed him without waking the slumbering little cat. Tom took inventory on what things he should add to the room, knowing that he would bring the pictures of his family. In the corner, Tom saw a cage which held a cougar. Walking over, Tom wondered where and why Harry had the animal. _Well, when Harry moves in with me, I will need to make an area for this one to run around._

Not noticing anything else, Tom left with one last glace at his sleeping mate. _He almost seems tame now._

Walking back down to where Harry's parents sat at the table with a mug in front of them filled with coffee, another sitting at Tom's space.

"Well before I get to the unhappy part of today, will you tell me where Harry found a wild cougar?"

James laughed, "He found Hektor one day while we were out in the woods. Hektor was struggling for life and Harry couldn't leave him out there to die. We took him to a wild cat specialist to see what was wrong and about how old the cub was. We learned something interesting that day, Hektot was actually an adult cat, but due to a geneitic disorder, Hektor will stay the size of a cub forever. Don't let the idea that since he's that small he can't hurt anyone. Hektor's very attached to Harry, will follow him anywhere and protects him from any perceived threat."

"In the picture with Severus, who is the man?"

"You know Severus? That's his mate, Sirius who is also Harry's godfather. Now let's get to why you needed to mar a happy day with some news that could be spoken of later," James said.

"Look, I wouldn't bring this up if I didn't feel that it was important. I received intel from one of my spies that Dumbledore is up to something. It has something to do with Harry and taking control of my people through me in some way. I know that he has three other people working for him but my spy couldn't discover who they were yet, but found only one name that worries me. Bellatrix LeStrange. Even though she's not a part of my clan, it was brought to my attention that Dumbledore has promised that when he takes Harry, she can become my mate. Though she's already mated, she still wishes for me to be her dom. I want you to keep a close eye on Harry, I fear what Dumbledore will do.

"Which Dumbledore, Tom?" Lily asked.

"Albus. If he attempts to do what I'm thinking he will, then we really need to keep an eye on my Little Cat."

Tom watched as Lily went from a calm mother to an enraged Polar bear mother. _Never want to be on her bad side._

"He won't touch my baby! And if he tries, I will rip him to pieces and feed him to the sharks at the aquarium. If that doesn't work, I've got a couple friends who wouldn't mind helping kill a man responsible for so many horrid things!"

"My dear future mother-in-law, don't take this the wrong way, but I really wouldn't want to get on your bad side."

Lily let out a bellow of laughter then sobered, "You won't, so long as you don't hurt my Bambi. You do that, I'll take my time disemboweling you with a rusty spoon, we clear?"

Tom's eyes went wide, "Yes, ma'am. I'm not ever going to hurt him."

Laughing at the look on Tom's face, James and Lily walked him to the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow to talk with Harry about the date and vows. Good night," Tom said walking out into the cool night air.

Well, this chapter took awhile, between school and other stuff. I'll explain my logic behind James' and Lily's animals really quick.

I see James being a very loving, protective, and stern father for his son. I look for male animals that have these qualities and out of these, I chose the Red Fox. Now, Lily, as we know from the books, is a very protective mom. I felt that bears are one of the more protective animals. Polar bears are vicious when they fear for their cubs so I chose this as Lily's animal.

I've got a poll on my profile where I'm letting you all chose what Sirius' animal is. So please go vote!=] I'll reveal Severus' animal the same chapter that I get the poll results back. I hope this chapter wasn't dull and that you'll review and tell me what you think. I thank my beta, Katra Talos.


	3. Meeting the Family

The Snow Leopard and His Little Cat

Chapter 3 Meeting the Family

Well, I'm thanking everyone who's stuck with me 'til now, Thanks to all reviewers, faves, and follows. I didn't expect for much attention with this story. If you review, I ask that you tell me what you truly think and feel about the story. I am open to **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism NOT flames. I'll use those to light a fire where I burn all my Rhetoric work! Again, this story is a work of fiction, that features man on man sexual content, possible Ron, Mione, and Ginny bashing, Dumbledore is not nice, Harry's completely innocent and oblivious to many sexual jokes. Just going to say, you guys are totally awesome for all reviews and stuff! This is the site for where I found Harry's tattoo.

w w from there, type in paw print tattoo on shoulder

_Animal to human – hello _

_Thoughts – blah_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own, never will, all belongs to the wonderfully creative J. K. Rowling.

Beta Katra Talos

*-*-**-**-*-**-**-**-**-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*lINEBREAK

Harry woke up slowly, not sure how he had made it up to his bed. Last he could remember was his mother and Tom talking about robes, mostly his mom. Hearing a yowl, Harry looked over at Hektor, and realized that Hektor needed to be taken outside and to be fed.

"Come on, Hektor, let's get you taken care of. Then I need to talk with mom. I want to know how on earth I got upstairs last night. Well let's face the day boy."

Lily was sitting at the kitchen table while James was filling a mug half way full of coffee then adding vanilla creamer to top off the mug. Noticing Harry, they both smiled at him knowing that he was not a morning person.

"Morning Bambi, how'd you sleep?" Lily asked. "Oh, Tom's coming by later so that you can both discuss a few things. Sirius and Severus will be over at some point today, and you and I are going to go on a little run after you take care of Hektor."

Harry grumbled, "Ok, I guess. How did I get upstairs last night? Um, do I really have to talk to the pompous idiot?! Yay Siri and Sev! Ok, well I'll feed him and then I'm ready. I think I answered all your questions/statements," Harry snarked.

Shaking his head, James laughed at Harry. For his whole life, the boy had never been a morning person.

"Tom took you upstairs last night after you fell asleep listening to your bonding being planned."

"MMMMhhmmm. Well it is not gonna happen again! Never!" Harry smacked the table to emphasize his point. "I might be a sub, but that does not mean that he can manhandle me wherever he wants to!"

Hiding their smiles, James and Lily both took drinks of their coffees. When a paw scratching at the door was heard, Harry turned and let Hektor in.

"Well, Hektor, I think that you're the only one here on my side," Harry pouted, knowing that his parents were laughing at him silently. Hektor stretched, mewing at Harry for food. "Well, I guess that you only want me for food, huh?"

Sensing his person's mood, Hektor rubbed himself against Harry's shins, purring to show his cub that Hektor loved him. Mewing again, Harry lent down and rubbed the cougar and walked toward the food dish, putting a small portion of raw meat in. Turning, Harry went to wash his hands and then sat at the table with his parents.

"Why are we going for a run, Mom?"

"Can't a mamma bear want to be with her baby before he leaves her and goes with his mate?"

Blushing, Harry mumbled under his breath, "I guess so. Do you have to be embarrassing?"

Lily just giggled and finished her coffee, "Well go change in your room, then we'll go."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-LINEBREAK

Under him, Tom listened as his Little Cat moaned and whimpered at Tom's fingers that were pulling on one nipple and sucking the other nipple between his lips. Then kissing down Harry's chest, Tom's azure eyes locked with Harry's emerald green ones.

"Moan for me Little Cat," Tom husked.

"**TOM MARVOLO**! GET UP THIS INSTANT! You need to get up and get ready to meet your mate's family, set the date, and find a ring fit for your mate! Now let's move!" Hollered Narcissa Malfoy through the door.

Growling at the interruption from his awesome dream, Tom snarled, "What, this couldn't wait for another 45 minutes?!"

"Awe… Did I ruin your time with dream mate?" Narcissa asked.

"Shut up! You woke me from the best dream I've had in a long time. Now, why exactly did you want to interrupt my sleep?"

"You need to be all dolled up for dealing with the new family and mate, plus I just wanted to rattle your cage. Lucius also wanted to talk with you," she paused, "Bella was here a little while ago. I told her you were out."

Cursing under his breath Tom got out of bed and went to his in suite bathroom. It was a large room with white walls. There was a glass walk-in shower with a Jacuzzi tub big enough for at least four people. The counters were made of marble that had streaks of grey and silver running through it. Stripping out of his sleep pants, Tom walked toward the shower and turned the water to as hot as he could stand it.

He stood under the water and was thinking about all that he needed to talk to Harry about that day and all taking him to a place to look at rings. _I really need to figure out what to do with Bellatrix. She's a danger to Harry and I won't allow any harm to come to him. _

After washing his hair and body, Tom stepped out and wrapped a towel around his hips. Walking out of the large bathroom, Tom noticed that instead of Narcissa, her mate, Lucius was there and sitting at his desk chair. Lucius looked at him, then asked,

"How exactly do you plan on explaining that to your mate?"

Tom glanced down at his chest, looking at his pierced nipples, "I'll just say I was totally wasted thanks to one of your extravagant parties, and that you dared me to do some type of piercing and I was so drunk that I picked this. Never know Harry could like this and get some kind of kick out of it. So what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"My source hasn't figured out who the others working for Albus are yet, but he's thinking that the Old Coot's getting suspicious about him. He thinks he needs to be pulled out."

"Tell him to wait until the end of the week then I'll send a new person in, one who would have every reason to want me to lose my position. She would never be doubted because she's opposed me for so long. I think I should send in Serena Zambini, she's never been one of my big supporters, Dumbledore would take her at face value because of that."

Lucius nodded, supporting the choice, "Have you spoken to your mate or his parents and warn them about Albus' unwarranted attention toward the boy?"

Tom's breath picked up as the thought struck him. _That THING better not touch our Little Cat. If he comes anywhere near, I will take control and destroy him!_, Einar snarled in Tom's mind.

Taking a deep breath, Tom slowed his heart rate and whispered to Einar, _We have to be careful. We can't scare Harry and his cat. _

_He wants to hurt our mate in an unspeakable way! Need to keep Little Cat safe._

_Shhh, I know, but we need to figure out what he really wants right at this moment._

Tom felt Einar growl his agreement. Realizing that Lucius was still in the room, Tom nodded. "We discussed it last night but not in clear detail. They haven't had contact with Albus since he made a comment about Harry's animal half. He was hoping to try and mate Harry himself. The Potter's weren't happy with that. They refused to let him near the boy after that. Albus didn't react well to that. He tried to take Harry. Harry doesn't remember any of this because James and Lily sent Harry to stay with Severus and Sirius that summer."

"Did Aberforth have anything to do with Albus?" Lucius asked.

"As far as I know, no. Aberforth hates Albus for what happened to their younger sister, Ariana."

Lucius nodded sagely. "Well, seeing as you have a meeting with your sub, I'll leave you to get dressed."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-LINEBREAK

Harry trotted next to his Mom as they walked. The forest around them was full of life. The tall Sugar Maples swayed gently in the wind. Small forest animals scurried around, running from the Polar Bear and Panther. The smell of fresh water and sweetness from the flowers tickled their noses. Vasilios rubbed himself against his Mother's legs, showing her that even though he was grown, that he was still her cub.

Kyra nudged her cub ahead of her to go to their secret place. She needed to speak to her cub before his mate came.

_We can't let him go, Vasilios is not old enough for a mate. He must stay with us._

_Kyra, Harry's old enough. He's the same age I was when we mated James. _

_He's still a cub. Not even gone through his first heat!_

_Kyra, I know that you're protective of our baby, but he's old enough. He's not gone through a heat because he just became old enough to carry cubs. _

_Still, he's too young._

Lily felt Kyra give in with a small snarl of protest but otherwise didn't vocally state her thoughts. Looking up, she realized that they were in their little fort and left to shift and dress. Harry also went to shift and change.

"Mom, why did you want to have time alone?" Harry asked.

"I thought that we should talk before I take you to get your present. This is about Tom. I want to tell you exactly what I think and feel on your mate. I need to have you understand what I'm saying, OK?"

"Mom, what's going on? You're worrying me," Harry said shakily.

"There's a man, that came around when you were younger, before you had a set animal to shift to, and wanted to be your mate. We just dismissed it as a weird prank. After you discovered your animal and your position, the man came back. His name is Albus Dumbledore, he came back that month that we sent you to Sirius and Sev. H was adamant that he knew that you would belong to him, with him. Your Dad and I about killed him because Kyra could smell his deceit and didn't want to let the man near you. Later, I met Tom, I knew, as most Moms do, that he was yours, that he would protect you.

Now, I want to leave sad topics and talk a bit about what your gift is. You mentioned that you wanted one last year and I said ok, so long as you waited. Do you still want to get that tattoo?"

Harry's head was spinning at the rapid change in direction of the conversation.

"Mom, why are you telling me this now? I thought that Tom was going to talk about it last night or today. Yes, I still want a tattoo, but I don't understand how we went from talking about this Albus guy to my tattoo."

"Baby, I switched because Tom's coming over later and he's going to be able to tell you more than I can because Dumbledore's been primary after him especially since he became the head of the Snow Leopard clan. Plus, if you wanted to get that tattoo we need to get it done before your Dad comes looking for us. I think that he wants to have a talk to Tom. Dom to Dom."

Harry nodded, and then looked around, "If we're going now, how are we getting there?"

Lily smirked, "We're getting pick up by a couple of friends. I told them that I needed a way to get you out of the house under the guise of having a little Mom cub time. Your Dad knows that I would kill him if he tried to come with us."

Behind them Harry heard a vehicle come to a stop on the road. Lily smiled, "There's our ride, baby."

Walking up the ditch from their secret place, they were met by Sirius and Remus. They both leaned next to each other on Remus' black Jeep Wrangler, waiting patiently for Lily and Harry.

"Cub!" Sirius yelled hugging Harry tightly to him. "You're all grown up now! What will I do?"

Harry blushed as Sirius kept a tight hold on him. "Siri, will you pretty please let me go? Remember, we've got to go before my Dad gets suspicious of why Mom and I aren't home."

Finally Sirius let go only for Harry to be swept up into Remus' arms. Inhaling Remus' soothing scent, Harry relaxed and let himself be held. So much had happened in such a short time that his head was spinning and Harry really just needed someone to hold him for a little bit so that he could calm down and realize that things would be alright and that he needed to have people other than his mate to be with him.

"So Harry, what tattoo are you going to get?" Remus asked in his ear.

"I think that I want to get a paw print on my left shoulder blade. I'm a panther, my mate's a snow leopard, and Hektor is a cougar. I think that this would be the most meaningful tattoo to get."

Lily nodded, liking that Harry was taking into account that the tattoo would be permanent. She never wanted him to regret what he was getting done. "If you guys are ready to leave, James is going to be antsy soon."

Sirius and Remus nodded, jumping back into Remus' Jeep. The ride was quiet, Harry leaning on Lily, needing contact to keep calm on the way there. He wanted the tattoo, but he was anxious about what it would feel like. He had wanted this tattoo since he was 15 but his parents weren't certain that Harry should get one at that age. James had really hoped that Harry was just going through a phase. As the time passed though, Harry's desire hadn't lessened.

When they arrived, Harry started to flip through one of the several books that showed what types of tattoos the parlor did. The one that really caught Harry's attention was one that was a yin yang with paw prints where the dots of opposite of color were, one paw was upside down while the other was right side up.

Looking at his family, "This is the one that I want. I think that this one will fit my life perfectly. I just wonder how long it will take." Noticing the person behind the counter, Harry asked, "How long will this tattoo take?"

The man behind the counter glanced at the picture. "That could take an hour or two. Depends on how long you can take the needle. Other than that, shouldn't take long. I'm Bane and I'll be doing your tattoo this afternoon. Let's go on back," glancing back at the people behind the boy, he said, "Only one person can come back with you."

Harry looked at his Mom and Godfathers. _If I take Sirius back, he'll be asking a million questions that won't keep me calm. He'd be too wound up because Sev won't let him get a tattoo. If I take my Mom, she might not help me much. I think she'd be constantly asking whether or not I was okay and if I was sure that I wanted it. Remus would probably sit with me and try and talk to keep my mind off of what was happening and would ask about what happened yesterday. The question is, would I rather deal with my Mom asking if I'm alright or answer questions about my mate._

"I'd like Remus to come with me. I'll see you guys when it's done. I'll be okay, let's go Remus."

They both nodded as Remus got up to follow Harry and Bane to the back of the parlor where three stations were set up. Looking around, Harry noticed that there was a woman covered in sleeves and had a dragon that was winding down her leg ending around her ankle. She glanced at Harry then to Bane. "Virgin?" She asked.

Harry spluttered, "Excuse me?!"

Both ignored Harrry, "Yeah, he's a tattoo virgin. This is his first. Did you want to do it since you're better with the ones who haven't done this before?"

Nodding, the woman introduced herself, "I'm Pansy. Alright the tattoo is going where and what is is it?"

Bane handed her the book, pointing to the picture, waiting on Harry's answer.

"I want it on my left shoulder blade, if that's possible," Harry said quietly.

Pansy nodded then instructed, "Take off your sit in the chair in the second bay facing the wall.

Harry handed his shirt to Remus and sat as he was directed. His heart was pounding, even though he was nervous, Harry wanted to go through with it. Even if Tom wasn't pleased, Harry didn't care, this was a part of him. Sweat began to pour off of Harry as he heard Pansy start up the needle. Taking a breath, Harry tried to calm himself but wasn't doing very well.

"Honey, I need you to take a deep breath. Do it with me, in… out… in… out. There we go, that's it. Just breathe slowly promise the spot you picked won't hurt that badly. I want you to focus on something on that wall and look at it. Tell me what you're thinking when you see it. Does it remind you of something or someone?"

Harry looked at the wall and was very surprised, the wall was covered in art. Different tattoos had been painted up on the walls and were all very detailed in the intricate ways. Harry locked onto a set of raven's wings.

"The raven wings. I've always wanted to be able to fly. I thought that it would be awesome to fly above the world and see everything possible. I've always been a little jealous of a few people that I know. The ability is something that I would enjoy but I wouldn't give up my panther. He knows me so well."

"That's good, Harry, can you tell me something else about either the art on the walls or about you? Maybe your mate?" Pansy asked trying to keep the boy calm as he was panicking.

"Hmm. I just found my dom yesterday. He's strong, beautiful. Tom's got azure eyes that see everything. He's very tall, I think that he's 6'10", his hair is black as pitch shoulder length, his abs are like steel, and his smell… it's so strong so amazing. It's what got my attention. His smell is spicy, like I don't know, cinnamon may be. Tom's smell though is so pure, like fresh, clean rain falling in the spring when it revives all the plants from winter's sleep."

"Sounds like you already like him. Is he a totally controlling dom or one that will only take dominance when it comes to choices and bed play?"

"I'm not sure. We just became mates yesterday. I think that he's going to be one that tries to control everyone and everything. But I'm not going to let him take over and control my life. I may be submissive but I am not a welcoming mat to walk all over!"

"That's the way Harry! Don't let the doms think that you're needy and weak, if you do, they'll think that you can't take care of yourself. How old is your mate?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. "Huh, I don't know. I think he's 22."

Pansy nodded glad that Harry's breathe had calmed and that he wasn't panicking anymore. Rubbing his side soothingly, Pansy said, "There you go Harry. That's how I need you to do this tattoo. Just keep talking to either your friend over there or to me. I just need you calm. This is why Bane doesn't do first tattoos. He can't deal with people."

Harry smiled and put his head down on the head rest. To keep himself occupied, he looked intently at the art work on the wall. There was so much there that he couldn't take it all in.

*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***-**-*-**-*-*-*-**-*-**-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-LINEBREAK

Tom parked his black Lamborghini Gallardo in the Potters' driveway. He knew that he and Potter senior were going to talk. He really couldn't wait to see his Little Cat. Dressed in well fitting black slacks and a button up silver shirt that was tucked into his pants, Tom wanted to make the best impression possible on his mate's family. He knew that they were an important part of who his mate is. Tom was aware that Harry really had no idea how many people there were that would do anything for him. It was something that was truly appreciated because of the threat of Dumbledore that was ever present for Tom and now, Harry as Tom's sub.

Though Tom knew Severus, he didn't know the man's sub. After Sev had mated, he had moved with his mate to some city that was a rather far place from the little town where they all lived. Fenrir on the other hand, kept to his place that was out in the middle of nowhere because of his animal. Due to his wolf is and his mate also being one, Fenrir built a cabin to house his family so that they weren't far from the forest.

Tom stood to his full height and knocked on the door, waiting to enter the lion's den.

"Hello, Tom. Harry and Lily aren't here right now. Come on in, we're going to have a little chat because I want to make some things clear. You hurt my boy I will destroy you! Now with that out of the way, we need to talk a little more about Dumbledore. As far as I know, no one's ever seen his animal form. Even Aberforth hasn't. Even though we don't know what he is, I want you to be blunt and tell me what lengths you think Dumbledore would go to, to get Harry or kill you. I need to know so that we can protect my son from the insane old coot."

"Dumbledore's after a lot. I think but I'm not sure because I had to pull out my spy; Albus is trying to go back to the Old Ways. If you don't remember those, I think we're going to need a little history lesson."

James nodded, "Refresh my mind, it's been a long time since I was in school and listened, if I did that even then. There's only thing that I can really remember. With the Old Ways, Subs were never allowed to go with instincts and find the Dom who would be the best possible mate. They were sold to the highest bidder. That's about all that I remember."

"Yes, that's sort of right. The most sought after Subs were the males, especially those that could carry children. The parents would sell them in order to further the family name. This wasn't the worst part. There was only one ruler and he or she had total control over every person and this was bad because of the many times that species were nearly destroyed due to rival animals. There were a few rulers that were successful in wiping out entire animals. That's why going back would be bad. Albus wants to destroy any animal that has a possibility of defeating his. I think he wants Harry because he's the only known male sub that's been in this area for more than 50 years. As for that, I don't know why else he would want Harry. This said, I think we need to keep Harry under someone's eye at all time. I fear that if this isn't done, Harry could be hurt. I'd like to do some background checks on his friends. Just to make sure that they aren't on Albus' payroll.

James nodded his acceptance then looked at the clock, "Where are they? Harry and Lily left early this morning with the purpose to spend quality time together. This isn't a normal length. I'll be back. Feel free to wander Harry's room or whatever. I need to go make a call."

Tom walked up to his mate's room, looking around. Looking over into the corner where Hektor was. Opening the door, Tom gently took Hektor out of his cage. Tom pet the cougar and felt him purr.

"Aren't you an adorable little cat. I think we're going to have to bring you with us. Hektor, huh? I'm starting to think that my Little Cat has a thing for ancient Greece. Do you think I should take him there for our honeymoon?" Tom asked the cougar.

Hektor just cocked his head to the side and huffed at Tom in a way that said, 'Take me out of this cage, please.'

Tom obliged and let Hektor out. The cat wrapped himself around Tom's legs, purring when Tom rubbed his ears.

Chuckling, Tom said, "I think you only like me because I let you out. Do you have any idea where my lovely Little Cat's hiding?"

Hektor just nudged Tom to keep him stroking his back. "If only Harry was this relaxed and would let me do this."

Purring, Hektor slunk away from Tom and towards the door, casting a look over his shoulder when Tom didn't follow.

"What little guy, you know something I don't?" Tom asked as the cougar lead him downstairs.

Ignoring Tom, Hektor walked to the front door and sat, waiting for his other pack mate.

Tom felt like an idiot talking to Harry's pet, but the thing seemed to have a second sense of sorts because about ten minets later, four people walked in the door. One of which was his Little Cat.

Harry looked around and did a double take when he saw Tom sitting and holding Hektor. Hektor only loved Harry and would just barely tolerate James and Lily but wouldn't let them touch or hold him.

"What did you do to my Hektor?!" Harry asked slightly amazed at what he was seeing.

Shrugging, Tom just continued to stroke Hektor's fur in a content way. "I let him out. Hektor led me to the door and jumped up on me when I sat down waiting for whatever it was he waited for. Which means you and your family. Now, if you don't mind too terribly, you could introduce the people behind you that I don't know."

Harry blinked slowly and realized that Tom didn't know Sirius or Remus. Shrugging, Harry turned to his Godfathers and pulled them foreward.

"The crazy man with the curly black hair is my Godfather Sirius, be careful of what he gives you, as he is a prankster and will not hesitate to use any sort of joke on you. The kind, quiet, and awesome guy standing on the other side with the dark hair, is Remus. He's the calmest of the best friend group here. Sirius' mate is Severus who happens to be working right now, but he'll be by later and Remus' mate is Fenrir, who is somewhere, not sure where though."

Tom nodded absently, there was a faint scent in the air that was familiar and did not bring up a good memory. Taking a deeper breath, the copper smell hit him like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tom demanded when the smell registered as blood.

Harry scratched his head and shrugged, trying and failing to look innocent and clueless. A shudder raced down Tom's spine as Einar snarled.

_PROTECT! Who hurt Little Cat?! Need to find the person! Rip them to shreds for doing it!_

Trying to calm Einar as quickly as possible Tom took several deep breaths then asked, "Who attacked you? Please be honest with me. I need to know who the Old Man sent."

Now Harry was really lost, "What on Earth are you talking about? No one attacked me. Why would you think that anyway?" he asked, slowly moving his left shoulder back away from everyone.

"I ask because I can smell the blood on you." Locking in on that small movement, Tom leapt across the room and with a clawed hand, tore the shirt away from his Little Cat. Wrapping a free arm around Harry, Tom kept him from running.

Looking down at the left shoulder that was exposed, Tom then realized why he smelt blood.

"What is this?"

Snorting, Harry shook his head, "What does it look like?"

Putting his mouth next to Harry's ear, "Sarcasm is not an attractive trait, Little Cat. I will admit though, this looks gorgeous on you Little Cat. Though I think that Daddy's not going to be a happy little fox…"

Then the whole situation hit Harry in the face. _CRAP! This is not how he was supposed to find out. I'm dead…__Vasilios, I love you, you're the best animal half ever, but I think my Dad's gonna kill me…_

_OH, silly human, he won't kill you, you'll just be grounded for the rest of your adult life and never let out of the house with Mother alone though._

_SHUT UP!_

Chuffing a laugh, Vasilios, went back into Harry's subconscious. Looking up from the floor, Harry noticed that Tom was laughing as were Sirius and Remus. He looked at his Mom and knew from her face that she was trying to hide the grin from James.

"Harry, why could Tom smell blood?" James asked

"Ummm. I don't know Daddy," Harry lied meekly. "There isn't any blood at all."

"Harry James, don't you dare lie to me! I am your Father and I want to know what happened. We need to protect you from Albus!" James shouted.

"Daddy I promise I wasn't attacked, I swear it. Please let it go?" Harry begged, hoping that his Dad would listen.

"You only call me Daddy when you know that you are in some huge sticky problem and want me to not do anything. So please, turn around and let me see what's wrong. It can't be that bad, no matter what it is, I won't get angry."

Harry swallowed hard, knowing that in a few short seconds, his Dad was going to flip his lid. "If you're absolutely sure Dad, but I don't think you're going to be able to keep that promise," Harry said softly.

James took a deep breath as Harry turned around to bare his back to him. James walked closer to see what was there.

"Harry James Potter! Why on God's green Earth would you get a tattoo?! I thought you were over that phase in your life! Didn't you think about what this could mean later on in life? That maybe 20 years down the road you wouldn't want it?! I could handle you getting something pierced, that's a fixable solution, and this tattoo is permanent and taking it off would hurt more than getting it in the first place! You are never going to leave here with your Mom or Godfathers alone ever again," then adding as though a second thought, James said, "you're grounded from the rest of your life!"

After listening to his Dad, Harry tried so hard to not burst out laughing, and after a very short battle, Harry lost. Giving into a full bodied laugh, Harry told his Dad, "Well you and Tom are at a slight disagreement then. He thinks it looks sexy!"

Tom felt a chill run down his spine as James turned his eyes on Tom. One thought filled Tom's mind.

_I am never walking out of this house alive!_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-LINEBREAK_

Well there's chapter three. Sorry it took so long. It's been a long week or so. So as of right now, the mockingbird is in the lead for Sirius' animal. If you want to choose, I suggest you go to the poll and vote now. There will be a few other polls as I get further into the story. I really do want reader participation! The animal in the lead is ... a Mockingbird!

Thanks to an awesome beta, Katra Talos!

If you all don't mind, please leave a review? Thanks a ton for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story! It makes me smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's chapter 4. The poll's finished and mocking bird won. Thanks to all that voted, next poll will be up at some point, because I really want to have readers' opinion throughout the entire story. Thanks to my beta, Katra Talos.

/*-/-*/*-/-*/*-*-*/-**/-*/-*

Tom gulped and looked at James. "Harry's old enough to decide that he wants a tattoo. I think he knows what he's doing, James."

Lily cut across James before he could snark at Tom. "Harry's wanted a tattoo for over a year, I made him wait because I wanted to know if this was just a phase, but Harry really wanted it and still did a year later."

When her words sunk in, James turned to Lily, looking like he had just swallowed a very sour lemon, he said, "I don't understand why you didn't have a regular discussion about this?"

"Jamie," Lily said patiently, "we didn't talk about it because this would have been your reaction to his request."

"I don't have to like it! I would still have preferred that it wasn't sprung on me."

The room underwent an awkward silence. Tom looked between Harry's parents and Godfathers.

"Well, as interesting as this is, I came here to talk for a reason. We have wedding stuff to finish and some stuff about Dumbledore. I also would like to take Harry out on an outing. I want to get to know him a little better. Is everyone here that is needed for this general meeting?" Tom asked.

Sirius piped up, "No, we're still waiting on mine and Remus' mates. Sev'll be here in a bit and Fenrir is–"he was cut off by the rumbling of a motorcycle.

"Here," Remus finished with a grin. As the door opened, a tall, greatly muscular man walked through the door. Fenrir's silvery-blue eyes looked Tom up and down in a searching manner. Looking at Harry, he murmured, "He'll do, Cub."

"Thanks for the approval uncle Fen, didn't realize I needed it. Now all we need is Severus, and we can deal with this."

Through an open window, a large raven flew through and into the bathroom. When the door it opened to reveal a tall, thin man with a sever look on his face. Walking over to his mate, Sirius enveloped the man in a hug, burying his face in Severus' neck.

"Well, Brat, you've managed to snag a crazy possessive dominate mate, good luck."

"Nice to see you, too, Severus," Tom said. "How long's it been?"

Sev snorted, "Well, I would think it's been maybe 10 years. More or less," he said.

Harry looked back and forth between the two. "How do you know each other?"

Tom nuzzled into Harry's neck and said, "We went to school together in college and were roommates for a few years. This was before he met Sirius."

A breeze blew through the open window where Sev had entered that caused a chill to run down Harry's spine.

"Little Cat, will you go put a shirt on, please? I don't want you to get sick."

Harry huffed, it was the middle of the summer he wouldn't get sick, "Why? I don't ever get sick and on top of that, it's August."

A low growl rumbled through Tom's chest as he leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, "Well, if you don't put a shirt on, I'll start nibbling on your neck and leave a hickey in plain view of your dad. So make your choice, shirt or hickey."

Blushing, Harry shoved Tom away from him and jogged up the stairs with Hektor following behind. Tom ogled Harry as he disappeared up the stairs to his bedroom. After Harry had passed from his sight, Tom looked around at all the people that were his Little Cat's family. Tom knew that these people would be very willing to help keep Harry safe from all that Dumbledore wanted.

"So, since Harry's suitable occupied, what is it that you wanted to say?" James asked, not at all deceived about why Harry had been asked to put on a shirt.

"I want there to be someone with him at all times. I've got a spy in Dumbledore's circle and they've told me that Dumbledore's going to try and take him when he's alone. I was also informed that some of Harry's friends are on Dumbledore's payroll. In fact, Dumbledore sent someone yesterday here to try and become Harry's dom. There is also the possibility that Dumbledore will come to you directly with an offer to buy Harry from you."

Silence reigned as the adults look from one another to Tom and back. Severus was the first to speak up.

"You know an awful lot about what Dumbledore may do. How positive are you that Dumbledore will attempt to take Harry from either James and Lily or yourself?"

"Completely positive, I've had this spy in Albus' circle for several years and I had to bring him out earlier because he got suspicious of my counter moves."

Fenrir nodded. "Why exactly is he after Harry? Other than the fact that he can have cubs, what purpose does Dumbledore want with Harry?"

Tom shrugged, "My spy's been unable to gain any insight on what, other than the obvious, he wants hasn't come to light. Until I know what Harry's animal name is, we will probably be in the dark."

Lily looked at the men in the room, her gaze staying on Tom. "Why do you think it has to do with his panther?"

"I think it has to do with _who_ his panther is. Again, until he tells me what the panther's name is, I can't tell you what my possible theories are. There are a lot of theories in my mind of why Dumbledore wants him."

Lily nodded, knowing that only mates were ever told the names of the animals that were mates and parents knew the name from the child's birth. This was something that had always been a part of their society. The creak of the stairs brought attention to Harry was coming back to join them. Tom watched hungrily as his Little Cat came down the stairs. The t-shirt clung lovingly to Harry but what got Tom's attention was that the color was identical to the color of his Snow Leopard's coat.

A purr rumbled from Tom's throat drawing Harry's attention to his Dom. The look in Tom's eyes both frightened Harry and made his animal purr with lust at the look. The azure of Tom's eyes darkened.

"Harry would you mind running with me?" Tom asked, wanting more than to just mate with his Little Cat. Running with Harry would cause the bond between the Panther and Einar. The more they bonded, the sooner Tom could know what the panther's name was.

James made to speak when Lily jammed her elbow into his side. Closing his mouth, James nodded his acceptance when Harry looked over at him for approval.

Shyly, Harry grabbed Tom's hand and led him out the back door where they both removed their clothing. Harry glanced over covertly, looking in awe at Tom's lean muscular form. He wasn't muscular in the body builder way, he was built more like a lean runner. Looking under his lashes, Harry noticed a unique scar that ran from Tom's right shoulder blade to his left side, ending just below his heart.

"Like what you see, Little Cat?" Tom asked a lustful grin on his face. Blushing at being caught, Harry ran a finger along the scar, looking thoughtful.

"What happened?" He asked trying to take Tom's attention off of his ogling.

"That, well I was dealing with a crazy obsessed person that I hope to never see again." Tom looked down into Harry's eyes, "I fear though, that she'll resurface after people find out that I now have a mate. But some of the other scars come from my family. I hope that they won't show up to our bonding."

Harry nodded at Tom's story about the scar. Harry wondered what it was like, being hated by one's family.  
"I thought we were going to discuss bonding stuff today," Harry said as they headed out into the back yard.  
A smirk crossed Tom's face as he answered Harry.  
"Well I thought we could leave that with your mom. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not deal with all of that pomp and circumstance. I am excited to finally have a mate but I don't want to deal with all the craziness that's involved in the event. Is that alright with you?"  
"You'll get no argument there from me!" Harry smiled.  
Both shifted and together a panther and a snow leopard padded out to the forest behind Harry's home.  
Einar purred in the back of tom's mind, _We_ _now have our little cat with us again. We should play with him. Wrestling would be a fun way to play and it would also get our scent all over Little Cat._  
The idea appealed to Tom greatly. It wasn't just his snow leopard the needed to mark Harry, Tom needed it too. He wanted the world to know that Harry was his. Would always be his little cat.  
Nudging Harry's flank with his muzzle, trying to direct Harry where he wanted to go. While Tom wasn't completely familiar with the area around Harry's home, he knew how to get Harry to the place that was special to Tom.  
Harry yielded to Tom's urging with no fight. He wanted to see where they were headed.  
Vasilios chuffed in pleasure at his mate's fur brushing against his. _He's a good dominate. He will protect and love us. His animal is strong, they are like we are.  
_Feeling his human's confusion, Vasilios explained, _The animal half and the human half are always working and thinking together.  
_Brushing up against Tom, Harry playfully nipped at tom's ear. The soft growl that came from Tom only egged Harry on further, both of the animals wanted to play and their human halves weren't averse to letting the cats wrestle about on the forest floor.  
The snow leopard bit the scruff of the panther's neck, trying to make him submit, though preferring the Little Cat to fight back. The Little Cat didn't disappoint. Almost bending in half, the panther escaped the leopard's teeth and took off running, throwing a playful look over his shoulder. The look sent a spike of lust through Tom as his Little Cat ran from him.  
Einar purred as he watched, the panther was seductive even though he was innocent. Suddenly, he pounced, landing next to his Little Cat.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Vasilios smirked, making it clear that a little jump that they weren't going to be intimidated by Tom and his animal.  
Harry laughed at Vasilios' playfulness; _He'll be very fun if this is a normal occurrence. I really hope that it is. As fun as running with Mom is, this is more fun!_ Harry told his panther.  
Vasilios growled his agreement  
While Harry had been distracted, the snow leopard took advantage and leapt on the other cat. Biting down on his Little Cat's scruff, Tom waited for his submission.  
Harry lay still for a moment, waiting until the Snow leopard on top of him relaxed. As soon as Tom's muscles started to relax, Harry sprung up and dislodged his mate.  
Tom landed on his back and rolled to his feet.  
Einar purred in Tom's mind. He's _sly and beautiful. We have to keep playing! Little Cat is giving great chase! Next time we're on top, just lay there. Little Cat will have to surrender then._  
Spotting the panther a few feet up in the tree, Tom slunk past pretending not to see his mate.  
Harry held his breath as Tom went. He didn't want to give away his hiding place. Vasilios purred; _Let's see what he'll do. This could be a lot of... Fun!_  
Harry laughed at the excitement that Vasilios had toward the chase. _We should move, I think that they saw us. I want this to chase to last longer than it did the other day._

Harry could feel Vasilios' agreement, and so they took off to the south to avoid Tom. _Have you thought about telling our mate what my name is?_

_I don't know, do you think it's the right time? I want it to be okay with him and you. We both know that telling your name to our mate is an intimate part of a mateship. Do you feel ready, Vasilios?_  
Harry felt his panther's confusion over his question. _It is your choice; I think they'll be telling us theirs soon, anyway. _

_Vasilios, I want your input. This is going to be a part of your choice too._

Harry nodded his acceptance, _Let's see how this chase goes and then we'll made that choice._

Tom and Einar quietly padded through the underbrush, waiting on the panther to slip up and make a mistake. So far though, they had escaped from their tree and were now on the move.

_Do you think that we should tell them your name, Einar?_

_I don't care what choice you make, but I do feel that it is almost the perfect time. Let this chase run long and be a challenge, then maybe it will be the perfect time. _

Tom nodded and started to follow his nose to find his Little Cat.

_Little Cat is very sly, this will be a fun chase. Do you think that they went to the pond where they hid the day we claimed them?_

_It's a possibility, Einar, let's get there quickly and maybe surprise them. This could turn out to be very, very fun._

Running as quickly and quietly as possible Tom headed off to find his Little Cat. Slinking through the undergrowth, Tom made it to the lake with ease and looked for a spot to hide and wait on his Little Cat. Just as he was slipping into a hollowed out tree trunk, Little Cat came swimming from a small cavern that was hidden away by the waterfall toward the shore, until he heard a twig snap, ears perking up, the panther looked around and smelt the air, trying to find where the disturbance had come from. Feeling that he was being watched, the panther turned slowly and started to swim in the opposite direction than the shore.

Before Tom could stop his instincts, he shot out of the hollow and into the water after his Little Cat. With a snarl, the snow leopard leapt into the water and after the panther.

Hearing the snarl, the panther swam quickly to the closest shore and took off at a dead sprint, following an old trail that had been there for many years. When he was sure that the snow leopard was no longer directly behind him, the panther scaled up a tree and began to run along the branches hoping to throw off the snow leopard.

Quietly, the snow leopard climbed up and followed his Little Cat and waited until his mate slowed down and seemed to think himself safe. The moment that Little Cat slowed down and lay down on a large branch, the snow leopard leapt onto the panther's back, pulling him down to the ground, both grappling with each other and trying to gain the upper hand. When the snow leopard finally was able to get on top of the panther, he laid there with no intention of moving until his Little Cat shifted and became human again.

The panther tried his hardest to throw the bigger cat off of his back with no success; so instead, the panther leant his head to the side and made his jugular vulnerable to the snow leopard's teeth. The snow leopard rubbed his nose up and down the throat, hoping that the panther would figure out that he wanted them to both shift back but wouldn't do so until his Little Cat shifted first.

As fur became skin, Tom began to shift back as well.

"Did you enjoy our play, Little Cat?" Tom asked Harry as he turned and looked at him.

A grin covered Harry's face as he answered, "That was probably the most fun I've had in awhile. There's something I wanted to talk to you about. My panther thinks that it's time that we tell you his name. Is that alright?

Tom paused, thinking. _Do you think now is okay, Einar?_

_After that chase, I think it is safe. Little Cat seems as though he has accepted our mateship. You can tell him. I am anxious to hear what his name is. _

_Okay, _Tom agreed. Looking down into beautiful emerald eyes Tom spoke.  
"My snow leopard's name is Einar." Nuzzling into Harry's neck, he whispered into Harry's ear, "What is my Little Cat's name?"

Shivering, Harry answered, "He's called Vasilios. I didn't name him. When I was old enough, he told me of who he was. I'm not sure if now is the best time to tell you what he said."

After hearing the panther's name, Tom stilled. _This explains why Dumbledore wants Harry. His cat is the one who is responsible for the entire system that governs our people. I need to keep him safe. If Albus gets his hands on Harry and Vasilios, this could mean the end of our world as we know it. _

"Tom, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked softly.

Shaking his head, Tom answered, "We really need to get back to your home so that we can discuss this. I now know why Albus Dumbledore wants to take you from your home but we need to figure out what to do."

Standing, Tom offered his hand to his Little Cat, an offering to pull him up. As Harry took the hand, Tom pulled him into his chest. Tilting Harry's chin up Tom lowered his head and took Harry's mouth in a kiss. It wasn't dominating nor was it rushed, it was just a gentle brush of lips and a light rasp of a tongue against Harry's lips. The rasp made Harry gasp and open to the kiss, Tom's tongue slipping in, trying to make Harry's tongue play with him.

Suddenly, the clearing of a throat broke them apart very quickly. Standing there were Harry's Dad and his Godfather, one was grinning the other wore a face that promised to castrate Tom if he ever saw them that close again.

"Please, let's go back to the house, Lily's waiting," James spoke through gritted teeth.

When James turned his back, Tom felt like ripping his hair out at the roots.

_WHY can I never catch a break with Harry's Dad?! _

Sending Harry ahead, James fell into step with Tom.

"Let me make myself very clear, I do not want to see you touching, kissing, or anything else with my son! If I do, you'll wish that you were born without your bits. Do you understand?"

Looking at James, Tom gulped and nodded, holding his bits close and eyeing James, looking for a knife. _This is so not good! Why does he hate me?!_

Sorry that this chapter took so long. I'm not too happy with it, but this is the closest I could get it to the way I wanted it. To those reading my other story, Forever His, I'll work on getting the second chapter up soon, but it all will come down to how much homework I've got in all of my courses this semester. Well, thanks for reading! Review, favorite, or follow if you want.

HP-Slash-crazy


End file.
